deiafandomcom-20200213-history
Creating a Sheet
I have been asked to make a post detailing the steps involved in making a D&D 3.5 character sheet. Everyone here should know that we use Myth-weavers.com to facilitate this. 1. First, choose your Race and your Class, or Classes. Lists for both are available on the Facebook page, or you can use any prestige class that you run by me, or another race from Savage Species or any of the Monster Manuals. 2. Next choose your name, your alignment, your age, and your appearance. Fill these, along with your Race, Size (Medium if you aren't sure), and Class, into the sheet in their appropriate slots at the top. 3. Once that's done, roll ability scores. roll 4d6, ignoring the result of the lowest die, adding the others together. Do that 6 times, once for each ability score, and thn assign those numbers however you wish. If you don't like your rolls, you can reroll, but you have to reroll all of them, and don't go crazy, any total over ~73 is acceptable. Next apply your Racial modifiers (if any) to your scores, and then add points wherever you want equal to your level/4, rounded down. 4. Once you've gotten your ability scores, go over your Base Attack Bonus. There are 3 different progressions for BAB, Poor, where your BAB is your level/2, Average, where your BAB is 3/4 of your level, and Good, where your BAB is equal to your level. Check how many levels you have with each kind of progression, and find each total. For example, I'm making a Rogue 3, Cleric 5, Fighter 4. I have 8 levels with an Average Base Attack Bonus, from Rogue and Cleric, and 4 with a Good Base Attack Bonus, from Fighter. The totals are 6 (3/4ths of 8), and 4, making 10. The importance in totalling levels from each progression, rather than simply adding the total for each class, is that 3 levels with Average (for Rogue) gives +2, and 5 (for Cleric) gives +3, which means that if it were done incorrectly, the BAB would be one lower. Once you've totalled it up to one number, you figure out how many attacks you have. If your BAB-5 is a positive number, congrats! You have 2 attacks, which can be expressed as +(BAB)/+(BAB-5). If your BAB-10 is a positive number, you have 3 attacks, shown as +(BAB)/+(BAB-5)/+(BAB-10). If your BAB-15 is a positive number, you have 4 attacks, shown as +(BAB)/+(BAB-5)/+(BAB-10)/+(BAB-15). You cannot have more than 4 attacks. Note that your number of attacks comes only from your BAB, not from your Total Attack Bonus, for either Melee or Ranged, not including any Size Modifiers. 5. After that, it's time to calculate your Base Saves. There are 2 progressions for Saves, Good, equal to (level/2)+2, and Poor, equal to level/3. Total up your levels in each progression, calculate it, then add the 2 together to find your Base Save Bonus. Note that you do not receive +2 from each class with a good save, only from having any levels in any number of classes with a good save. You'll need to calculate this separately for your FORTitude, REFlex, and WILL saves. 6. The next step is Feats and Special Abilities. On the left side of the Feats and Special Abilities box, going top to bottom, put --s in a number of rows equal to your level/3 rounded down+1, so level 2 is 1, level 3 is 2, level 5 is 2, level 14 is 5, level 17 is 6. Put additional --s equal to the number of bonus feats you have from classes (if any). These represent feats, and you want to fill them out after Special Abilities. 7. Special Abilities. Looking in each of your classes, as well as your Race, find any abilities, class features, and other STUFF. Read through each before marking it down on the right side of Feats and Special Abilities (unless it's a bonus feat, you covered that last step, or spellcasting, psionic powers, invocations, infusions, mysteries, truespeaking, soulmelds, vestige binding, or martial maneuvers, those come later). As you mark each down, make sure you understand it, and if it applies to another part of your sheet, mark it there too. For example, Scout gets something called Battle Fortitude, which increases both Initiative and Fortitude Saves. When writing that down, a Scout would also mark the bonus in the Misc. section for Initiative and Fortitude Saves. 8. Now's the time to choose feats. You can choose any feat you want that you meet the prerequisites for. Fill up all your feat slots, as you mark each down, make sure you understand it, and if it applies to another part of your sheet, mark it there too. 9. Spellcasting, psionic powers, invocations, infusions, mysteries, truespeaking, soulmelds, vestige binding, and martial maneuvers. Your class should tell you how many of each you have, if any of any of them. Familiarize yourself with your options, if you have limited ____s known, mark them in the known section down below, otherwise/also mark down what you have prepared/readied/currently shaped/bound. You can write how many of each level known you have just above the list, and over to the side mark your per day. There you also mark bonus ____s. If your relevant ability (Int for Wizards, Psions, Duskblades, Factotums, etc; Wis for Clerics, Druids, Rangers, Psychic Warriors, etc; Cha for Sorcerers, Wilders, and other spontaneous users, Con for Incanum-users) is equal to or greater than 10+A _____ Level, you have a bonus _____ at that level, if it's 4 greater than that, you have 2, 4 more than THAT, you have 3, etc. Psionics users have their own box just below that, where they insert the 3 letter abbr. for their relevant ability (key ability), their Manifestor Level (Their level in the Psionic Class), and then tack on any bonus points they get from Race, etc; and add the points they get on their class' table for it. 10. Add Languages. Go wild. Don't be ridiculous. 11. Skill Points. Each class has it's own class skills, if a skill is class skill in one of your classes, the max ranks you can put into it is your level+3, otherwise you can put half that many into it, but it costs as much as maxing it if it were a class skill would. Each class has a rate of Skill Points per Level, your first level you get x4 (The swordsage in ToB is a typo, not a feature). Humans and Underfolk get 1 more than their class dictates. 12. HP. Each class has a Hit Die, you roll that to determine your health increase at each level. At first level you get maximum health. If you roll less than your Con modifier, treat the roll as your Con modifier, but not higher than the highest you could've rolled. Do that for each level, then add your Con Modifier X your level to your health. You gain a minimum of 1 health at each level (for if you have a negative Con modifier). 13. Gear, talk to me about how much gear and gold you get. This is all top of my head, if I'm missing anything, let me know. Category:Utilities